1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. The present disclosure further relates to bipolar junction transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lateral bipolar junction transistors can be formed by depositing the emitter, base and/or collector contacts on an insulating substrate. Strained silicon germanium is one material for use in lateral bipolar junction transistors. Strained silicon germanium (SiGe) that is grown on a silicon layer is limited in thickness prior to the formation of a high concentration of defects. Typically, the higher the percentage of germanium (Ge) in the silicon germanium (SiGe), the thinner the SiGe film. In general, the relation between the SiGe film thickness and the percentage of Ge in the film is governed by the Matthews-Blakeslee limit.